


How Zoro Stole Christmas

by SophieStaar



Category: One Piece
Genre: Childhood Memories, First Crush, First Love, Grumpy Zoro, How The Grinch Stole Christmas, M/M, The Grinch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:53:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieStaar/pseuds/SophieStaar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Christmas comes, everyone is happy. Well, not everyone... Especially not Zoro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ahoy!  
> Ahh, I got this wonderful idea a few days ago and I was like "HOW THIS NEVER OCCURRED TO ANYONE YET? Am I the only one?!  
> So I had to write it. Here's the first chapter, sweeties.  
> Thanks to Aerle for being the beta for this story! I love you dear! :)

Zoro hated Christmas.

He fucking hated it from the bottom of his soul.

All those bastards, singing and enjoying themselves... He was utterly disgusted by the deep affection they were showing towards each other.

He growled angrily as the sounds of happiness emerged into his house on the mountain he lived on. He didn't like all this noise... All he wanted was just a little peace, far away from this place and this town that reminded him of that fateful day over and over again.

xXxXxXx

_He always knew he was different, but if it wasn't for his unusual and outstanding green hair and tanned skin, he would have looked like anyone else in the town. He was always silent, trying to remain as unnoticed as possible, but there was always someone who approached him and made fun of his appearance. He hated it, but he put up with it anyway, not reacting. Sometimes he just... walked away. He tried to behave... normally, and all just for one kid._

_His first crush was a beautiful blond boy of his age. His name was Sanji, and Zoro adored his beautifully blue eyes, and even though he once laughed at his curly eyebrows, he loved those too._

_It was Christmas Eve the next day. He had been making the present he would give to Sanji for a long time now, and when he was finally finished with it, he was more than pleased. He was sure Sanji would like it, so he put the present in his bag and started running to the school. He was already late._

_It took him almost an hour to get to the school, though the Sisters who adopted him lived quite close to the building. He was really angry and frustrated by the time he arrived, and as he made his way to the classroom his steps started to get slower and slower._

_What if Sanji didn't like the present? What if he laughed at him? So many doubts..._

_He shook his head in annoyance. No. He wouldn't back down now, not when he already put this much effort into the present. His grip on the bag tightened a bit as he opened the door, and he tried to put a stoic expression on his face._

_He failed miserably._

_"Zoro! You're late!" screeched the teacher when the little boy entered the classroom. Almost every pair of eyes snapped to look at him, and he winced slightly._

_"Sorry," he mumbled awkwardly, cheeks flushing a bit red in embarrassment. He risked a glance to the left side of the class to look at Sanji. The blond boy was watching him with curious eyes, and Zoro felt all the insecurities about him refusing to accept the present starting to resurface. He walked to the back of the class quickly, gaze pinned to the floor stubbornly. He sat down as quietly as he could, and hoped the teacher would continue her speech without yelling at him again._

_He stared at the beautiful Christmas tree that was standing in the corner of the class near the teacher's desk. It looked so perfect and big - green branches decorated with silver and bright blue ribbons and glowing lights that shone like diamonds._

_He looked at the tree in awe until he heard the teacher talking._

_"Now, it's time to give each other presents. You can go home after you're done," she said, sitting down at the teacher's desk to just watch the students. Everyone started to get really noisy. Some of the students started rushing to their friends to give them candies or chocolate, except for Zoro who remained seated at his table, deep in his thoughts. He clutched at his bag as his eyes wandered to Sanji's laughing form and he suddenly felt really alone._

_He clenched his jaw in determination before pulling out the iron angel he made for Sanji. The metal felt cold against his sweaty skin, but he didn't care. He stood up swiftly before walking straight to Sanji. The blond boy's eyes widened in surprise as he noticed Zoro standing before him and he glanced around to look at his friends trying to find support._

_"Sanji, I..." Zoro started, cheeks tinted red. "I made this for you."_

_The other boy gasped in surprise as his gaze fell upon the little metal angel. It was strange and a bit scary, but all in all, it was beautiful, and Sanji fell in love with the little toy instantly. Because he just knew it was_ something _, something_ different _, something_ unique _, something_ just for him _._

_"Hahahaha! The green monster made Sanji an ugly angel!" said someone, and it was just a matter of seconds before everyone started laughing._

_"Look, look! It's disgusting!"_

_"Hah, so the monster is in love with Sanji? How funny is that?"_

_"Ugh, why is that thing even here?"_

_The laughter increased with each passing moment, and Zoro felt something crack inside him. The boiling anger and the painful humiliation overcame his senses, and he couldn't, just couldn't stop it from erupting._

_He started screaming furiously, pushing everyone aside just to take out his anger. He was kicking around, crashing onto various things until he neared the Christmas tree with trembling steps._

_He looked at the tree that still glowed beautifully in the classroom, and he felt hot tears rolling down his flushed cheeks._

_He tasted salt as he kicked the tree over._

_It was all because of this stupid holiday._

xXxXxXx

Zoro let out an exasperated sigh as he ran his fingers through his green hair. The memories left a bitter feeling in his chest, and he didn't want to think about it.

If only there wouldn't be Christmas...

His dark eyes widened in realization.

Fuck! Why hadn't he thought about that before? It was so fucking simple! And here he was, sulking over this for almost fifteen years now...

An evil grin appeared on his otherwise handsome face as he started rummaging through his house to find what he was looking for.

"Chopper!" he shouted excitedly. "Help me find my red coat!"

A little blue nosed reindeer peeked his head out from under the dining table. He was Zoro's one and only companion throughout the years he spent on this secluded place where none of the townsfolk dared to go. The reindeer was a bit clumsy and shy, but he seemed to really love Zoro. He always followed the man's orders without hesitation, and he tried to do his best to make Zoro proud.

This time the little reindeer looked more than eager to help his master. He rushed around the house, looking almost everywhere to find the coat and after a few minutes he finally found it. He brought it happily to Zoro, who was apparently in his bathroom observing himself in the square mirror.

"Hmm, I guess it's alright," Zoro muttered mostly to himself before taking the coat from Chopper and putting it on. A wide grin spread on his lips as he stroke Chopper's head gently.

"Alright! Let's go to the town!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro wants to ruin Christmas, but fails at his first attempt.

The trip down to the small town was longer than he'd expected. It was quite rare for him to visit those bastards - because if he did, everything would come back to him with an unstoppable force a lot more frequently than he was comfortable with -, and it wasn't his fault that the mountain kept turning around and changing the roads either! Because it was obviously doing that. There was no other answer to why Zoro found himself on the other side of the mountain all the time...

By the time he arrived to the big gate that was only guarded by a man who had a ridiculously long nose, the sun had already set, so Zoro had a chance to slip in before the guard noticed.

He was so glad that Chopper followed him without any sound - even the slightest bit of noise would have given them away, and he didn't need the guard to alert the whole town to their presence.

Behind the gate lay the so called Town. It was lively even at night - the amount of Christmas lights the townsfolk put on made it feel like actual stars were shining on the streets, and that the light reached almost each and every corner and alley.

But Zoro needed to find a place to hide, he needed to hide in the shadows. He moved swiftly behind the cover of a funnel cake cart that was abandoned on the street now that everyone went to sleep and no-one was celebrating.

'Weird people,' Zoro thought as his eyes raked over the empty street. 'They're just freaking weird.'

Zoro let his eyes wander over the small, old houses dressed up in Christmas lights and decorations, and he let out a deep breath as he looked down at the brown linen bag in his hand.

Right.

He had already made a decision.

He needed to erase that feeling of guilt that hid deep in his heart and then he would feel no reluctance to steal the presents of these bastards.

Because that's what he was planning to do.

He reminded himself of the way everyone looked at him that day. The anger boiled furiously in his chest and his grip on the bag tightened a bit. He glanced at Chopper who seemed to sense his mood and had a determined look on his face, then started walking.

As he approached the first house, his mind was clouded by anger and he wasn't thinking when he climbed up to the roof and made his way through the chimney.

Okay. Maybe should have thought about this before...

His formerly red and white clothes were jet black now, covered with smut, and the smudges didn't look like they would come off soon.

Great. Just great. He fucked up again...

He angrily kicked the Christmas tree over that was standing in the corner of the living room, and as the decorations from the tree dropped to the ground with a loud clattering noise he immediately realized his mistake.

He needed to act quickly. He didn't have much time to decide what he'd do - so he did what first came to his mind, he crushed the presents that were under the tree that he had kicked over and he quickly tried climbing back through the chimney.

He heard the horrified "What?!" just as soon as he was out, and he realized he needed to get away from the house. He needed to plan this better, because this 'mission' was a failure so far.

As he was out of the house, he grabbed Chopper who waited for him on the roof and climbed down as fast as possible and then ran to the park that seemed the safest place to hide now.

As they were running, Zoro decided to get rid of his ruined coat. He pulled it off and threw it away, watching as the wind caught it and blew it farther away, thankful for the fact he had put on two jumpers under it - because it was freaking cold!

He dropped himself down on the snow behind a relatively big tree once he arrived, and he tried to regulate his breath.

Woah. That was close.

He glanced at Chopper with a lopsided smirk on his face.

But it was fun.

"You had fun too, didn't you, Chopper?"

The little reindeer rewarded him with and angry look, but Zoro just chuckled, and his grin grew wider.

"I know you did."

Chopper turned his head away, seemingly scanning the surroundings and then his ears trembled like he had picked up on something.

All of Zoro's senses came alive, and he felt his muscles flex when he leaned forward. He was ready to jump up and run if they needed to escape quickly, but he hoped that wasn't the case.

Chopper didn't move. He only sniffed the air and took a step forward cautiously, eyes scanning the park like he knew someone - or something - was there.

And that was when they saw it. Or more like, saw him. He was about two hundred feet away, so he didn't notice them lurking in the shadows, but Zoro and Chopper could see him clearly from where they were. He was standing on the small bridge that crossed the artificial pond, and he appeared to be lost in his thoughts. His blond curls were shining like silver in the moonlight, and it painted a silver edge on his suit too.

Zoro looked at Chopper and shrugged. The guy didn't look like he would be any harm to them. As long as they kept quiet, he wouldn't notice them, right?

Then Chopper glanced at him and took a step back, crushing a branch under his tiny foot with unmistakable talent, and their eyes grew as wide as saucers.

No. Fucking no.

"Congratulations, Chopper," Zoro muttered and eyed the man at the pond warily.

 

xXxXxXx

 

Sanji turned around quickly when he heard the noise. It was coming from that place where trees grew relatively big and the shadows were a bit darker, and he knew instantly that someone was watching him.

He narrowed his eyes suspiciously before beginning to walk in that direction. Maybe it was another kid that refused to go to bed this early...

He had already met children like that, and the park was their favourite hiding place.

As he neared the spot where he had heard the noise from, he could see the silhouette of two creatures crawling away, and if that wasn't a complete giveaway, the rustling of leaves and fresh snow under them was.

"Who are you? Stand up and show your faces!" Sanji ordered in the most commanding manner he could, and he allowed himself a small smile when the two creatures - kids? - stilled.

After a few seconds when he still hadn't gotten any response, he took a step in their direction and spoke up again.

"I told you to show your faces!"

He heard a low groan and as he saw one of the figures standing up, he realized it wasn't a kid... It was so, sooo much bigger than a kid.

He stepped back with fear evident on his face, trying not to stumble on his own feet, and the other followed slowly.

As the moon lit his face and Sanji saw who it was, he gulped and trembled visibly.

"Zoro?"


End file.
